Simfoni Hitam
by paladinmode
Summary: Saat perasaan terasa begitu meluap dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya. Akal tak terlibat dan ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang lain. HANHUN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Not mine. I just own the plot.

* * *

Sosok itu terlihat lagi.

Dengan senyum melengkung di bibir dan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit. Ia terus berjalan ke arahku. Masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirku sedikit tertarik ke atas. Melihat seorang malaikat tersenyum dengan bahagia, sangat sulit untuk tidak ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

Tangannya terulur ke arahku dan dengan mantap aku menggenggamnya. Kuberi sedikit remasan pada telapak tangannya. Jari-jarinya terasa sangat dingin. Kuangkat kedua tangannya dan kutempelkan di bibirku.

Dengan lembut kuciumi jemari-jemari yang terasa membeku itu dengan perlahan.

"Sehun-ah…"

Sosok itu menatap ke arahku.

Senyumnya masih ada. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini aku malah merasa sesak saat melihatnya. Kupanggil terus namanya dengan lirih, jemarinya masih terus kukecup. Tapi bukannya menghangat, jemari-jemari itu terasa semakin dingin.

Kugenggam kedua tangannya semakin erat. Sekarang tubuhnya kelihatan menggigil. Kulihat ke bawah, kedua kakinya membeku.

Panik mendera hatiku.

"Sehun-ah!"

Kupanggil lagi namanya. Kali ini lebih keras, berharap suaraku bisa melumerkan es yang kini sudah mencapai betisnya. Kutatap wajahnya dengan seluruh perasaan berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku. Wajahnya yang putih kini semakin memucat. Bibirnya yang semula merah merekah kini terlihat membiru.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Senyuman masih terus terukir di bibir yang kini bergetar karena dingin.

Kubawa ia ke pelukanku. Kurengkuh pipinya. Dingin.

Sensasi dingin membuat kedua telapak tanganku mati rasa, tapi aku tak peduli. Air mata mulai meleleh di kedua pipiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu.

Es kini sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Kupeluk ia erat-erat. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipiku. Melihatnya masih tersenyum dengan keadaan tubuh yang semakin memburuk membuatku muak. Aku ingin ia berhenti tersenyum. Berhenti tersenyum dan menangis. Menangis dan memintaku untuk membantunya.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk melelehkan es yang membekukan tubuhnya. Tapi nihil. Hanya ada kekosongan yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna putih.

Ingin aku berlari ke ujung berwarna putih itu, mencari sesuatu untuk menolongnya. Tapi aku tak mau ia hilang atau mati saat aku kembali nanti.

"Sehun-ah…"

Suara gigi-gigi bergemeletuk dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Wajahnya sudah semakin pucat. Putih. Seputih warna tempat kami berada. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sekosong hatiku yang kuyakin tak akan penuh lagi kalau ia meninggalkanku.

Es sudah mencapai lehernya.

Senyuman tolol yang membuat isi perutku bergejolak masih ada di wajahnya, walau bibirnya sekarang sudah biru sepenuhnya. Ingin kuguncang bahunya, memberitahunya untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Namun seperti bisu, tidak ada suara yang mampu keluar dari mulutku. Lidahku kelu.

Sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi kanannya sebelum es sepenuhnya membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Napasku tercekat.

Kuguncang tubuhnya yang membeku dengan brutal. Kuteriakkan namanya sambil menjerit histeris.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sialan!"

.

.

.

"Luhan-_hyung_!"

Luhan tersentak. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal ia membuka matanya. Ekspresi panik dengan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Dilihatnya Joonmyun menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Luhan-_hyung_… ada apa?" tanya Joonmyun lembut sambil menyeka keringat yang membanjir di kening Luhan. "Mimpi buruk?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Joonmyun padanya, Luhan menengok ke arah ranjang yang tak jauh berada darinya. Di balik selimut ia bisa melihat Sehun yang masih tertidur. Lelaki berwarga negara Cina itu menarik napasnya panjang. Lega.

Joonmyun mengikuti arah pandangan mata Luhan. Ia memang sudah mengendus ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara Luhan dan Sehun. Tetapi, _leader_ EXO-K itu memilih untuk bungkam.

"Sarapan sedang dimasak oleh Kyungsoo dan Minseok-_hyung_. Keluarlah _hyung_," ujar Joonmyun sambil kembali memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang meremas rambutnya. "Biar aku yang bangunkan Sehunnie nanti…"

Mendengar nama Sehun, tubuh Luhan menegang. Napasnya tercekat dan entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Joonmyun menatap khawatir pada Luhan. Dengan lembut ditariknya lengan Luhan. "Ayo kita sarapan dulu _hyung_."

Luhan yang biasanya sangat tidak suka keluar dari balik selimutnya kini hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Joonmyun. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah Sehun yang masih tertidur sebelum dirinya benar-benar ditarik keluar dari kamar.

Sesampainya di dapur, Joonmyun mendudukkan Luhan di salah satu kursi. Secangkir kopi ia berikan ke laki-laki yang berumur setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Joonmyun menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah khawatir. "_Hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Setelah menghela napas ia meneguk cairan penuh kafein itu. Membiarkan tenggorokannya terbakar dengan kopi yang masih panas.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja…?"

Suara Minseok membuat Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya. Senyum sedikit muncul di wajahnya yang tampan ketika melihat sahabatnya itu memberikan sepiring _french toast_. "Thanks _baozi_, dan aku baik-baik saja."

Minseok memberikan Luhan tatapan penuh arti dan berlalu untuk membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan. Mengisi perut 12 lelaki muda tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Aku akan bangunkan Sehunnie…"

Luhan mengangguk pada Joonmyun. Dengan sedikit enggan digigitnya _toast_ yang diberikan Minseok kepadanya. Perutnya bergejolak ketika ia kembali mengingat mimpinya. Seketika Luhan merasa ingin muntah.

Membayangkan Sehun membeku dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa membuatnya semakin ingin muntah.

"_Hyung?"_

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Ia sedikit tercekat ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengusap matanya –ia bisa pastikan kalau sang _maknae_ masih sangat mengantuk.

Manis sekali.

Lelaki Cina itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuyarkan isi pikirannya dan kembali focus pada rotinya. Sehun yang merasa diacuhkan duduk di samping Luhan. Dicoleknya lengan sahabatnya itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minta rotinya…"

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar nada manja pada suara Sehun. Diulurkannya sepotong_ toast pada _Sehun. Namun senyumnya segera hilang ketika jemarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari Sehun. Jemari itu terasa begitu dingin.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Mau tidak mau, gambaran Sehun yang membeku dan membisu di dalam mimpi kembali menghantui kepalanya. Luhan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Piring berisi _toast_ ia letakkan di atas meja, dan tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang kelihatan sangat bingung ia melesat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Luhan-_hyung_…" Sehun membatu di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering sekali. _Maknae_ itu beranjak dari kursi untuk menyusul Luhan, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Kris. Joonmyun yang berdiri di sebelah pria tinggi itu memberinya tatapan khawatir.

"Biarkan saja dia dulu." suara berat milik Kris memecah kesunyian.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dan kembali duduk. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, lalu ia sembunyikan di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara walaupun satu persatu anggota EXO bangun dari tidur pulas mereka.

Joonmyun dan Kris saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Joonmyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menepuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Mimpi itu terus berulang setiap malam. Luhan selalu terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Jemari-jemarinya menggenggam ujung selimut dengan erat. Menatap lirih pada Sehun yang juga kelihatan tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Latihan berjalan dengan tidak mulus.

Sehun terus melakukan kesalahan –lupa gerakan dan lupa mengangkat tangan saat gilirannya bernyanyi. Tidak jauh berbeda dari Luhan yang terus-terusan tidak fokus selama latihan berlangsung.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?!"

Suara Kris bergema di dalam ruangan latihan mereka. Semua _member_ menatap sedikit kesal pada Sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya dan Luhan yang terus memainkan gelang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Latihan hari ini selesai." Joonmyun menghela napasnya dan mengelus punggung Kris. Ditatapnya sekali lagi sosok Sehun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan Luhan yang kini sedang menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ayo kita makan siang…" katanya sambil tersenyum pada semua 'anak-anaknya' sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kris.

Zitao menghampiri Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempat dan segera menggamit lengan sang _maknae_. Dielusnya tengkuk Sehun dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajah si pirang. "Junmahao bilang latihan selesai sekarang. Ayo kita makan dan berhenti bersedih. _Bubble tea_, Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan namun ia masih saja tidak beranjak.

"Jongin!" seru Zitao pada Jongin yang hampir menabrak pintu karena terkejut. "Ayo kita seret si bayi cengeng ini dan makan sampai puas!"

Cengiran jahil muncul di wajah tampan milik Jongin. Ia berlari kecil ke arah Sehun dan Zitao dan segera menarik lengan Sehun. "Ayolah Hun, jangan sedih lagi. Ayo kita makan!"

"Kami duluan _ge_."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai saat pintu tertutup dan hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri di dalam ruangan. Matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya mengepal.

.

.

.

Sehun terus-terusan mengecek telepon genggamnya sambil menggigit bibir. _Burger_ di depannya sama sekali tidak ia perhatikan. Zitao yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali menggigiti kentang gorengnya.

"Sehun-ah, makanlah dulu."

"Iya _ge_…"

"Iya apa?" tanya Zitao sambil mencubit lengan Sehun. "Cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau bisa kembali ke _dorm_ setelah itu."

Sehun menatap Zitao dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Darimana _gege_ tahu?"

Zitao mencubit Sehun lagi, tapi kali ini kedua pipi _maknae_ itulah yang menjadi korban. _Martial artist_ itu tersenyum dan merapikan poni Sehun yang terjuntai dan menyelipkan sedikit helaian rambut ke belakang telinga Sehun. "Aku mengenalmu, dasar konyol. Mana ada lelaki yang masih suka ngambek jika punya masalah dengan _hyung-hyung_nya selain Sehunnieku yang imut ini."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. Diraihnya kembali _burger_ yang ada di piringnya dan memakannya pelan. Melihat Zitao yang sudah menghabiskan _burger_ keduanya dan sekarang sedang menyeruput sodanya, Sehun mengulurkan sepotong kentang goreng ke mulut Zitao.

Lelaki berkantung mata itu tertawa pelan dan memakan kentang goreng dari tangan Sehun. "Segera habiskan makananmu dan kembali ke _dorm_."

Sehun mengangguk dan menghabiskan sisa _burger_nya dalam satu gigitan. Setelah membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu dan meminum sisa sodanya, Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan lupa beli _bubble tea _untuk Luhan-_ge._ Kami semua tidak akan kembali sampai tengah malam, jadi cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Oke?"

Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi dan tersenyum manis sekali pada Zitao.

.

.

.

Sementara di _dorm_ –tepatnya di dalam kamar yang dibaginya dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan duduk termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah pulang dari ruang latihan di SM _Building_ dan kembali ke _dorm_ kepalanya terasa sakit dan berdenyut.

Luhan melirik ranjang Sehun dan menghela napas. Dipeganginya kepalanya dan dipijitnya pelipisnya dengan pelan. Perut Luhan berbunyi sedikit, memang ia sama sekali belum memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam perutnya sedari pagi.

_Main vocalist_ EXO-M itu kembali membaringkan tubuh di ranjang. Dipejamkannya matanya dan membiarkan bayang-bayang mimpi kembali terputar dan terus berulang di dalam kepalanya.

Dahi Luhan mengerut. Ditariknya napas panjang karena dengan hanya memikirkan Sehun dadanya menjadi terasa begitu sesak. Luhan terbatuk dengan keras, ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menahan napasnya cukup lama.

Derap langkah kaki menyapa telinganya. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dan ada sosok yang paling tidak Luhan inginkan untuk dilihat, terlihat di balik pintu.

"Luhan-_hyung_…"

Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Ada apa?" katanya pelan, nada tak acuh sebisa mungkin ia munculkan.

Sehun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Luhan yang seperti ini. Luhan yang ia tahu adalah Luhan yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan cengiran bodoh, bukan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

Reaksi dari Luhan membuat Sehun merasa seperti orang yang mempunyai penyakit menular yang menjijikkan dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin tertular darinya.

Sehun maju satu langkah. Kantung plastik di tangan kanannya ia genggam sedikit lebih erat. "A-Aku bawakan makanan…" Remaja berumur 19 tahun itu menelan ludah dan menjilat bibirnya –gugup. "_Kimbap, sandwich_, dan _bubble tea_."

"Letakkan saja di meja, nanti aku makan."

Kembali, nada dingin itu muncul.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku salah apa _hyung_…" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya sakit sekali dihindari seperti ini, lebih-lebih yang melakukannya adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Suara isakan kecil terdengar.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat Sehun menangis. Ia tahu Sehun sama sekali tidak suka kalau ada yang bertengkar di antara semua _member_ EXO, dan ia bisa menangis begitu saja karena _maknae_ itu sering menyimpan perasaannya di dalam hati tanpa mengekspresikannya.

Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Kemarilah Sehun-ah…"

Sehun bergerak dengan patuh. Ia duduk di ranjangnya sendiri sambil mengusap matanya yang kini basah dengan air mata.

"Tidak, kemarilah…" ucap Luhan lagi. Kali ini ia menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu, biasanya ia sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan siapapun duduk di ranjangnya. Ya, bahkan Sehunpun belum pernah menduduki ranjangnya.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan menjaga jarak. Remaja berambut pirang itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali menghirup kembali cairan di hidungnya. Ia masih takut untuk berbicara. Takut Luhan akan membalas kata-katanya dengan nada suara dingin seperti tadi.

Luhan menghela napasnya.

Diulurkannya tangannya dengan sedikit ragu namun segera ia kepalkan kembali. Lelaki yang berumur empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun itu mengacak rambut oranyenya dengan kesal. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya ketika jemari dingin Luhan merengkuh kedua pipinya. Ia masih saja bungkam ketika ia melihat mata Luhan terfokus pada bibirnya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Luhan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Raut wajahnya berubah panik.

Sehun berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang mencengkram kedua pipinya namun gagal. Tenaga Luhan kuat sekali, seakan rahangnya akan hancur karena tekanan dari ibu jari lelaki yang lebih tua di depannya. Sehun terus mundur ke belakang ketika Luhan terus mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Remaja berambut pirang itu hampir berteriak ketika punggungnya membentur dinding. Sehun berubah pucat. Kedua bola matanya membesar ketika kedua lengan Luhan mengunci lengannya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Hyung_ berhenti…" Sehun memohon dengan eskpresi takut membayang di wajahnya. "Kumohon berhenti…"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di kedua lengan Sehun ketika anak itu mulai memberontak. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada kedua bibir Sehun. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun lagi, suara memelas Sehun yang memintanya untuk berhenti sama sekali ia acuhkan.

Luhan mendesah pelan ketika bibirnya berhasil menempel di bibir Sehun. Sudah lama sekali ia memimpikan hal ini. Menjaga Sehun, menyayangi Sehun, menyentuhnya, menciumnya.

Otak Luhan serasa berhenti berpikir ketika suatu cairan asin mengalir ke bibirnya. Dilepaskannya ciumannya dari bibir Sehun dan tubuhnya membeku ketika ia melihat Sehun bercucuran air mata. Tatapan mata sang _maknae_ terlihat sangat takut.

"Berhenti kubilang…"

Hati Luhan pecah berkeping-keping ketika ia mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu lemah. Tanpa sadar pegangannya di kedua lengan Sehun terlepas.

Luhan masih terdiam ketika Sehun mendorong bahunya pelan dan keluar dari kamar dengan langkah gontai. Suara pintu yang tertutup dan terkunci dari dalam terdengar.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

_He really screwed up._

* * *

**A/N : **Untuk kalimat terakhir saya sengaja pakai Bahasa Inggris soalnya saya ngga tahu gimana terjemahannya ke Bahasa Indonesia :p

**Constructing reviews **are needed. No need to flame or bash if you just want to criticize the pairing or tell me who's top and who's the bottom since I don't give a damn.

So, review~? /bbuing bbuing attack/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Not mine. I just own the plot.

* * *

"Kami pulang!"

Seruan ramai dari pintu depan yang terbuka terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Sepatu-sepatu berceceran dimana-mana dan derap langkah banyak kaki seolah bisa membuat lantai _dorm_ bergetar.

Keadaan di dalam _dorm_ sangat hening. Kesepuluh _member _EXO saling berpandangan. Tidak biasanya suasana tempat tinggal mereka sesepi ini, bahkan biasanya kalau Sehun dan Luhan bersama ruang televisi akan kacau sekali.

Joonmyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ayo semuanya! Mandi lalu tidur!"

Geraman dan lenguhan kesal terdengar dimana-mana. Joonmyun memutar kedua bola matanya sambil melipat kedua lengan di dadanya. "Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun! Mandi dulu baru menonton televisi! Aku tidak mau seluruh ruangan menjadi bau keringat karena kalian!"

Trio usil itu berpandangan sambil berlarian ke kamar mandi. "Oke Ma!" sorak mereka bertiga dengan kompak dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Joonmyun hampir saja melemparkan gelas plastik yang di pegangnya.

Leader EXO-K itu memijit pelipisnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Dahinya mengerut saat kenop pintu yang dipegangnya tak bisa terbuka. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah kamar Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun. Diintipnya sedikit ruangan itu dari luar.

Hanya terlihat Luhan yang sedang tidur –atau entah melakukan apa di balik selimutnya dan Kyungsoo yang mengganti pakaian. Joonmyun mengernyitkan dahinya kembali. Sosok sang _maknae_ sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Ingin ia bertanya pada Luhan, tapi sepertinya masalahnya dengan Sehun semakin gawat.

Pria bernama panggung Suho itu kembali melangkah ke kamarnya. Di depan pintu yang terkunci terlihat Jongin yang sedang menggedor pintu.

"_Hyung_ mengunci pintu? Buka dong, ada yang ingin kuambil di dalam kamar!" sahut Jongin sambil kembali memutar kenop pintu dengan brutal.

"Mundur dulu Jongin-ah," tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah penuh tanya dari sang _dancer_ dan _visual_ grupnya, Joonmyun mendorong tubuh Jongin ke belakang. Diketuknya pelan pintu kayu itu dan menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

"Sehun-ah… Buka pintunya…" kata Joonmyun lembut sambil terus mengetuk pintu.

"Sehunnie di dalam?" tanya Jongin pada Joonmyun. Sahabat karib Sehun –selain Zitao tentu saja– itu melihat pintu kayu dengan tatapan kesal. "Buat apa dia mengunci pintu? Sehun beraksi seperti bayi cengeng lagi?"

Joonmyun mencubit lengan Jongin kesal. "Kamu ini tidak peka sekali… Sudah sana mandi!"

"Tapi kamar mandinya penuh sama trio pelawak itu _hyuuung_…" rengek Jongin manja.

"Masih ada kamar mandi yang satunya! Cepat mandi! Bergabung dengan Zitao dan Minseok-_hyung_ sana!"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan malas. "Ya mama…"

Satu bayi sudah terurus. Sang _leader_ menghela napas, masih ada bayi yang satunya lagi. Diketuknya lagi pintu kamarnya. "Sehunnie, kamu sedang tidur? Tolong buka pintunya…"

Tidak lama kemudian suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Joonmyun langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati sosok Sehun yang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan lemah. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong dan itu membuat Joonmyun khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyun sambil duduk di samping Sehun yang berbaring. Melihat jejak air mata di pipi remaja itu, pria yang sering digoda dengan panggilan Joonmoney itu merasa ada yang tidak beres di antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggelung dan kuku jarinya terus ia gigiti. "Aku tidur disini ya, _hyung_?"

Joonmyun mengangguk. Akan lebih baik kalau Sehun dan Luhan dipisahkan dulu, pikirnya dalam hati. "Nanti _hyung_ akan menyuruh Jongin untuk tidur di kamarmu, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah dan memejamkan matanya. Dengan kasar diusapnya bibirnya beberapa kali.

Joonmyun menghela napas sambil mengelus rambut pirang Sehun dengan sayang. Setelah melihat Sehun yang tertidur, Joonmyun segera keluar dari kamar. Ditariknya tangan Kris yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton.

"_Hyung, _keadaan darurat. Kuceritakan nanti saja." ucap Joonmyun tanpa membiarkan Kris berbicara sepatah katapun. Ditariknya tangan Kris menuju kamar tidur Luhan, disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh lelaki berkebangsaan Cina itu. "Kita perlu bicara, Luhan-_hyung_."

Para _member_ lain menatap bingung pada Joonmyun yang menarik lengan Kris di tangan kiri dan lengan Luhan di tangan kanannya ke pintu depan.

Sesampainya di luar, Joonmyun segera melepaskan tangan kedua pria berumur lebih tua darinya itu. "Luhan-_hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?"

Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya –sedikit bingung melihat Joonmyun yang kelihatan marah dan Luhan yang tidak berani memandang ke arah pria yang lebih pendek tersebut. "Joonmyun-ah, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menjelaskan semuanya pada Kris dengan cepat, sedikit menekankan kata-kata kalau Sehun menangis dan terlihat ketakutan dan memandang tajam pada Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Ia tak menyangka _leader_ yang dijuluki sebagai malaikat ini juga bisa terlihat seram kalau sedang marah.

Kris menghela napasnya ketika Joonmyun selesai bercerita. Matanya menatap Luhan dengan cermat. "_Ge_, kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Tidak." balas Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

Joonmyun tidak bisa ikut menyela pembicaraan antara Kris dan Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan karena mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mandarin.

"Lebih buruk dari itu, aku menciumnya."

Kris membeku. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Joonmyun dan menepuk bahu pria yang bertubuh jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. "Masuk ke dalam Joonmyun, biar aku yang selesaikan."

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Masuk saja."

_Leader _EXO-K itu mengangguk pasrah dan segera masuk ke dalam, membiarkan Kris dan Luhan untuk berbicara.

"Kau gila Luhan!" bentak Kris dengan bahasa Mandarin. Diseretnya tubuh Luhan sedikit menjauh dari pintu, ia tidak mau orang lain mendengar pembicaraan ini. Bahkan para _member_nya sekalipun. "Kau sama saja bunuh diri kalau seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau dia mengadu pada orang lain dan kau didepak dari sini?!"

"Aku hilang kendali…"

"Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi." Kris menarik napas panjang. "Lalu bagaimana dia saat kau melakukan itu?"

"Persis seperti yang Joonmyun katakan. Menangis dan kelihatan takut…" jawab Luhan lirih. Diremasnya rambut oranyenya kuat-kuat. "Aku sudah gila…"

Kris memijit kepalanya. Kali ini persoalan akan menjadi sangat serius kalau Sehun tidak mau ikut bekerja sama, tapi bagaimana mau bekerja sama kalau si _maknae_ yang menjadi korban. "Masuk dan segera tidurlah. Pikirkan bagaimana cara minta maaf pada Sehun, dan lakukan itu besok."

Kris membuka pintu _dorm_ dan segera masuk ke dalam, membiarkan Luhan sendirian.

Lelaki berwajah tampan sekaligus manis itu meninju tembok yang berada di depannya dengan kesal.

"Dasar bodoh…"

.

.

.

Semalaman Luhan tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Keadaan di _dorm_ semakin memburuk.

Sehun benar-benar tidak mau tidur di ranjangnya lagi. Setiap malam ia tidur berdua bersama Joonmyun, meninggalkan ranjang kosong yang selalu ditatap Luhan dengan rindu. Kyungsoo yang setiap malam mengajak Luhan berbicara kini juga bungkam.

Setiap kali Sehun dan Luhan berpapasan atau berada di ruangan yang sama, remaja berambut pirang itu selalu berubah menjadi pucat dan sinar matanya meredup. Sehun akan menjauh sebisa mungkin dari Luhan.

Para _member_ yang lain bisa merasakan ada yang benar-benar salah di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sejauh yang mereka tahu sepasang sahabat berwajah mirip itu takkan tahan berjauhan lebih dari tiga hari. Dan ini sudah masuk dua minggu sejak mereka melihat Sehun mengobrol dan bersikap manja pada Luhan.

Setiap pertanyaan selalu diabaikan oleh Luhan dan dijawab dengan kata tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka tidak berani bertanya pada Sehun, takut adik kecil satu itu akan marah dan tidak mau mengobrol dengan mereka lagi.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

Pagi ini EXO sama sekali tidak ada _schedule_ dan mereka juga libur latihan. Suara ramai menyapa telinga Luhan, lelaki itu melihat sekitarnya. Yixing, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Minseok sedang berada di depan televisi. Kris dan Joonmyun duduk di ruang makan sambil menyeruput kopi dan memeriksa jadwal acara mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk bergurau di dapur, sedangkan Zitao dan Sehun berada di depan kulkas –entah apa yang kedua _maknae_ itu lakukan.

"Pagi…" sapanya pelan pada semua penghuni _dorm_.

"Pagi Luhan-_ge_!"

"Pagi _hyung_~"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali berjalan, kini ke arah kulkas. Tubuh Sehun dan Zitao yang berada di depan kulkas sebenarnya cukup mengganggunya tapi ia diam di belakang mereka. Alasan pertama, tidak sopan kalau dia menyela. Alasan kedua, ia tidak bisa berbicara pada Sehun.

Luhan mendeham pelan.

Zitao menoleh ke belakang. "Ah _gege_! Maaf kami menghalangi jalanmu ya?" ucap _martial artist_ itu sambil menyeringai. Satu lengannya ia sampirkan ke bahu Sehun. "Silahkan~"

Luhan mengangguk. Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya menangkap mata Sehun, tapi lagi-lagi hatinya seperti di remuk saat Sehun memberikannya tatapan dingin. Sehun melihat ke arahnya selama beberapa detik dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"_Ge~ _ke kamar _gege_ yuk? Kita makannya disana saja~" rengeknya manja pada Zitao yang mencubiti kedua pipinya.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menarik tangan lelaki berumur empat tahun di bawahnya tersebut dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Diambilnya sekarton susu cair dari dalam gelas dan menenggaknya brutal.

Setelah selesai meminum susunya, Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah menghentak.

Tanpa ia sadari, Joonmyun dan Kris terus memperhatikannya. Joonmyun menghela napas ketika punggung Luhan tidak terlihat lagi. "Yifan-_hyung_ bagaimana ini…"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Kris sambil mengunyah sarapannya. "Biarkan saja mereka. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa."

"_Hyung_!" Joonmyun menyikut Kris dengan cukup keras –membuat pria keturunan Cina itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Seriuslah sedikit! Kekompakan grup bisa buyar kalau keadaannya terus begini…"

"Jadi bagaimana, dasar konyol…" Kris menyentil dahi Joonmyun gemas. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun," Kris berhenti sejenak untuk mengunyah makanannya lagi, dan melanjutkan kembali setelah ia meneguk kopi panasnya. "Hanya mereka yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Joonmyun menghela napasnya lagi.

"Yah, semoga saja bisa selesai…"

"Pasti bisa. _Duizhang_ tak pernah salah, Joonmyunnie sayang."

Joonmyun mendelik. "Bilang Joonmyunnie sayang sekali lagi kusiram dengan kopi panas nih."

Kris nyengir dan menepuk-nepuk rambut Joonmyun. "Tak cukup tinggi untuk menyiramku, Joonmyunnie sayang." ujarnya jahil. Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa dan berancang-ancang untuk lari ketika Joonmyun mengangkat cangkir kopinya.

.

.

.

Panas.

Aku berusaha memicingkan mataku saat seberkas cahaya menyilaukan mata masuk lewat ventilasi kecil di ujung dinding. Kucoba gerakkan tanganku untuk menutupi mata namun tak berhasil. Kucoba gerakkan tanganku lagi –kali ini suara besi beradu dengan besi masuk ke dalam telingaku.

Aku mengerjap.

Semuanya masih terlihat kabur.

Aku mengerjap lagi.

Kali ini semua terlihat dengan jelas. Mataku terbuka lebar ketika melihat sosok Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana kayu. Anak itu terlihat sangat lusuh dan kotor. Wajahnya tampak kusam, dan rambut pirangnya kelihatan berwarna abu-abu. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu kosong –sama kosongnya dengan tatapan yang ia berikan padaku saat aku menciumnya.

Kedua lengan dan kakinya dirantai. Keadaannya sama persis dengan keadaanku sendiri –karena aku baru sadar kalau lengan dan kakiku dirantai.

Kucoba memanggil namanya tapi ia tidak merespon. Aku terus mencoba meneriakkan namanya namun yang kudengar hanya gema dari suaraku sendiri. Setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, aku dan Sehun berada pada ruangan yang berbeda.

Kami berdua terhalang dengan lembaran kaca tebal yang seolah menjadi pagar di antara kami. Suara dehaman dari interkom membuat perhatianku teralih dari Sehun.

"Luhan, ini hukuman untukmu. Silakan menikmati."

Aku merinding ketika mendengar kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu dingin. Hukuman apa? Kenapa aku dihukum? Menikmati apa? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku.

Dua orang berjubah hitam masuk ke ruangan yang ditempati Sehun. Mataku terbelalak ketika kedua orang itu menyiram sesuatu –yang kuyakin semacam bensin ke singgasana yang ia duduki, bahkan ada bagian tubuhnya yang juga ikut tersiram.

Salah satu dari mereka menghidupkan sebuah korek api dan melemparnya ke singgasana kayu yang sudah dilumuri bensin itu. Aku berteriak. Kucoba meronta dari tempatku dirantai. Kugerakkan kedua lengan dan kakiku dengan beringas.

Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh si suara sialan itu dengan selamat menikmati?

Melihat orang yang paling kau cintai mati terbakar?

Tidak peduli dengan pergelangan tanganku yang mulai lecet dan berdarah karena bergesekan dengan besi rantai yang berkarat, aku terus meronta. Api berubah menjadi semakin besar. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat begitu ketakutan. Anak itu terus berteriak sambil menangis walau aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Kakinya mulai terlihat terbakar. Anak itu terus berteriak sambil meronta minta dilepaskan. Kedua kakinya yang terbakar api ia tendang ke segala arah, berusaha memadamkan kobaran api yang kini sedang menjilatnya.

Tubuhku terasa begitu dingin. Melihatnya terbakar sedikit demi sedikit, melihatnya berteriak-teriak kesakitan membuatku menggigil. Air mata mulai menggenang di mataku. Melihatnya begitu kesakitan dan tersiksa membuat hatiku pecah berkeping-keping.

"Sehun-ah!"

.

.

.

"Luhan-_hyung_!"

Luhan tersentak ketika ada tangan yang mengguncang bahunya. Lelaki itu merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"_Hyung_ terus berteriak dan terbatuk saat tidur. Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeka keringat di dahi Luhan dengan saputangan yang dipegangnya. Jongin yang di sampingnya mengulurkan sebuah gelas berisi air putih.

"Minum dulu biar tenang _hyung_…"

Luhan mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Jongin dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat. "Hanya mimpi buruk…" jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sementara Jongin sudah berada di atas kasurnya. Luhan kembali berbaring dan menghela napas. Matanya menutup ketika kompres yang dingin menyentuh dahinya.

"Semoga kompresnya membantu," bisik Kyungsoo sambil merapatkan selimut Luhan. "Coba untuk melupakan mimpi tadi dan kembalilah tidur _hyung_. Selamat tidur."

Luhan mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang yang lebih muda darinya sudah kembali tertidur. Lelaki berambut oranye itu menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap dan kembali menghela napas.

Semalaman Luhan tidak bisa kembali tidur.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_!"

Joonmyun spontan berteriak ketika melihat Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. _Leader_ bernama panggung Suho itu menghampiri Luhan dan memberinya sebuah tepukan di pundak.

"Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tadi malam _hyung_ mimpi buruk lagi." Joonmyun menggigit bibirnya melihat Luhan yang warna kulitnya lebih pucat pagi ini. "Apa mimpi kali ini lebih buruk? Mereka bilang _hyung_ sampai menjerit-jerit dan terbatuk…"

"Aku tak apa Joonmyun, hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Luhan pelan. Ditatapnya lelaki yang berumur lebih muda setahun darinya itu dengan lekat, berusaha meyakinkannya. Luhan menghela napas ketika Joonmyun berjinjit sedikit dan menyentuh dahinya.

"_Hyung_ demam! Apanya yang sedikit pusing, dasar keras kepala…" Joonmyun mendecak kesal sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya ke belakang. "Sudah sana kembali ke tempat tidur, akan kami buatkan bubur dan teh hangat untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar yang dibaginya dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo –walau sudah dua minggu Sehun mogok tidur di kamar tersebut dan Jongin yang menggantikan. Lengannya terkulai dan kepalanya menunduk.

Senyumnya terlihat sangat pudar, begitu berbeda dengan senyum yang biasanya ia berikan pada orang lain. Minseok yang melihat Luhan begitu lemas menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum. "_Cheer up_, _mate_. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. "Kuharap begitu, terima kasih Minseokkie."

Tanpa kedua _member_ berumur paling tua di EXO itu sadari, sang _maknae_ sudah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Sehun melipat kedua lengannya di meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Rasanya tidak enak sekali bermusuhan seperti ini.

Sehun paling tidak suka jika ada _member_ yang saling bertengkar, namun kini malah dia yang melakukannya. Remaja berambut pirang –yang nyaris hampir tanpa ekspresi setiap saat itu menghela napas dan menggigit bibirnya.

Jujur saja dia rindu sekali dengan Luhan.

Tapi mengingat apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan kepadanya, mau tak mau Sehun kembali merasa ubun-ubunnya panas dan ia merasa sangat marah. Sehun terlonjak ketika mendengar bunyi panci jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Luhan kepadanya. Tapi dia juga tak tahan kalau harus berjauhan dan tidak berbicara sama sekali pada sahabatnya satu itu. Bagaimanapun, Luhan yang mengajarkan arti persahabatan padanya. Pertengkaran seperti ini –apapun masalahnya, Sehun tidak mau jalinan pertemanan mereka yang kuat terputus begitu saja.

Ah benar. Bukankah Luhan sedang sakit? Akan lebih baik kalau Sehun memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk bicara dengan Luhan kan?

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan. Ia sudah bertekad akan berbicara dengan Luhan, apapun yang terjadi nanti terjadilah.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Keributan kecil yang selalu terdengar di area dapur ketika ada seseorang yang memasak kini hening –tanda masakan sudah selesai dibuat. Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur. Dihalanginya sosok Yixing yang sedang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat.

"Yixing-_ge_, biar aku saja."

Yixing menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bukankah sang _maknae_ sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan, kenapa ia malah menawarkan diri untuk membawakan makanan untuk Luhan yang sedang sakit?

Belum sempat Yixing berbicara, Sehun sudah mengambil nampan yang dipegangnya.

"Aku dan Luhan-_hyung_ butuh bicara _ge_. Dan tolong jangan ada yang mencuri dengar di balik pintu, kami berdua butuh privasi."

Yixing mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar kacau setelah bertengkar dua minggu yang lalu denganmu Sehun-ah."

"Aku mengerti _gege_, makanya sekarang aku akan menyelesaikannya." Sehun tersenyum manis pada Yixing –dan tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Yixing menepuk kepalanya. "Terima kasih, aku akan kabulkan satu permintaan _gege _nanti~"

Yixing tertawa dan mendorong tubuh tinggi Sehun menuju kamar yang sudah dua minggu tidak ditempatinya. "Iya iya, sudah sana selesaikan dulu masalahmu."

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang saat ia berdiri di depan pintu karena gugup. Sehun menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri dan terus menyugesti kepada dirinya sendiri kalau ini adalah keputusan yang benar dan ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun menarik napas panjang sekali lagi sebelum ia membuka pintu dengan susah payah, mengingat ia juga membawa nampan berisi bubur dan teh di tangannya.

"Se-Sehun…?"

Sehun bungkam saat ia melihat Luhan begitu terkejut akan kedatangannya. Diletakkannya nampan di _night stand_ yang berada di samping ranjang Luhan dan duduk di ranjangnya sendiri. "Kita perlu bicara, _hyung_."

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di ranjang. Ia mengangguk dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah yang sangat ia rindukan itu. "Aku tahu." Luhan mendesah pelan. "Pertama-tama aku minta maaf…"

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan memukul Luhan telak di wajahnya dengan sangat kuat. Luhan yang sama sekali tidak melihat ini datang terpelanting dan kepalanya menabrak dinding dengan cukup kuat. Debuman yang cukup kuat terdengar dan Luhan mengerang kesakitan.

"Sehun-ah! Luhan-_hyung_! Apa kalian berkelahi di dalam?!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Joonmyun, dan kami tidak berkelahi!" sahut Luhan dengan cukup keras agar semua _member_ yang berada di balik pintu bisa mendengarnya. "Sudah puas?" ujarnya pada Sehun sambil meremas rambut oranyenya –jujur saja, pukulan Sehun tadi cukup keras dan membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pusing.

Sehun mengangguk dan melihat Luhan dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat dibaca.

"Aku butuh penjelasan mengapa _hyung_…" Sehun menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Rasanya ia bisa gila kalau ia terus mengingat hal yang satu itu. "melakukan hal seperti itu…"

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya, sementara Luhan sibuk membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Lelaki berambut oranye itu bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Sehun tanpa membuatnya semakin marah.

"Sehun-ah, kumohon… jangan hindari aku ketika kau selesai mendengarkan…"

Suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih dan Sehun bisa merasakan itu dengan jelas. Dianggukkannya kepalanya –walau ia masih ragu.

"A-Aku…" Luhan mendecih dan menelan ludahnya sambil mengumpat pelan. "Aku menyukaimu…"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresi wajah syok terlihat jelas dan tawa terpaksa keluar dari bibirnya. "Jangan bercanda _hyung_, ini sama sekali tidak lucu…"

"Aku tidak bercanda." kali ini Luhan memandang Sehun dengan lurus. Nada suaranya terdengar mantap dan tegas. "Aku menyukaimu, bahkan ketika kita masih _trainee_."

Sehun tak menjawab. Otaknya masih belum bisa memproses apa yang disampaikan Luhan padanya, seperti sedang _brain freeze_ dimana otaknya benar-benar ter-_shut down_ dan _software_nya sama sekali tak berfungsi.

"Aku masih normal…"

Hanya tiga kata itu yang akhirnya bisa keluar dari mulut sang _maknae_. Hanya tiga kata itu alasan paling rasional kenapa ia bisa marah besar yang dapat diberikan otaknya.

Luhan terdiam sambil meremas selimut berwarna birunya. Ia tahu lambat laun perasaan ini akan datang dan dia akan ditolak. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. "Aku tahu," jawabnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening sekarang.

"Aku kehilangan kendali Sehun-ah, aku tak bisa berada di dekatmu tanpa keinginan untuk membawamu ke dalam pelukanku. Berada di tempat yang sama denganku membuatku tahu kalau perasaan ini benar-benar salah…"

Sehun masih terdiam. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana cara merespon kata-kata Luhan.

"Kini kau tahu kan kenapa aku selalu menjaga jarak darimu? Bahkan sebelum kita bertengkar?" Luhan tersenyum sedih. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu sendu dan Sehun ingin sekali memeluk sosok kakak baginya itu. "Aku tak mau kehilangan kendali dan akhirnya kau meninggalkanku. Setidaknya itu inti yang selalu kudapat dari semua mimpi burukku…"

"Maaf…"

"Sehun-ah, aku tahu perasaanku ini salah. Tapi tak bisakah aku menunggumu?"

"Menunggu…?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Menunggu sampai akhirnya kau bisa belajar untuk menyukaiku…?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ma-maaf _hyung_… Aku tidak akan merubah pilihanku." Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

"Tak apa. Aku tidak berekspektasi cukup besar pada hal seperti ini, aku mengerti…" Luhan mulai terisak saat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat dan mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku," Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan semakin erat. Air mata terus bercucuran di pipinya. "Maafkan aku _hyung_…"

"Jangan minta maaf, dasar bodoh." Luhan menghapus air matanya dan mengusap air mata di pipi Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Yang punya perasaan bodoh seperti ini aku, kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Sehunnie…"

Sehun masih terus menangis ketika Luhan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku…" dipeluknya erat dan dielusnya rambut Sehun dengan sayang. "Lupakan saja aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukaimu oke?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil membalas pelukan Luhan.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak dipeluk oleh figur kakak yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"Aku tahu ini konyol… tapi… sahabat selamanya?" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sehun yang masih menangis. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Sehun menyambut dan mengaitkan jemari kelingking mereka berdua.

"Sahabat selamanya…" ucap Sehun dengan suara serak dan isak tangis yang semakin membesar.

.

.

.

Semalaman Luhan tidur dengan pulas.

Perasaannya sudah sangat lega walau ia masih merasa sedikit sakit hati dan kecewa karena cintanya ditolak. Tapi, melihat wajah Sehun yang sumringah dan kembali menyapanya saat pagi datang dan kemudian bermanja layaknya seorang adik pada kakaknya lalu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Luhan tak bisa meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

Karena senyum dan kebahagiaan Sehun sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N : **Hai saya sudah update ficnya nih kekeke oh ya, setelah berpikir cukup lama(?) akhirnya saya mengubah genrenya menjadi Hurt/Comfort dan Friendship saja karena ini hampir tidak ada unsur romansanya sedikit pun.

Ah ya, soal Sehun yang menolak Luhan. Saya coba ambil contoh nyata saja sih, mana ada orang yang langsung menerima kalau ada orang bergender sama yang bilang suka.

Saya pernah ada di posisi Sehun dan respon yang Sehun berikan pada Luhan itu benar-benar respon saya saat itu. Ah, malah jadi curhat hehehe

Ya sudah saya balas review saja deh.

**evilfish1503 : **serius fanfic ini membuat anda merasa sesak pffft padahal ini nuansa sedihnya gagal banget menurut saya…

**alcici349 : **maaf kemarin saya benar-benar lupa membubuhkan kata TBC di akhir chapter, benar-benar khilaf deh -_- ini ada lanjutannya kan?

**totomato : **ceritanya begini nih, dikupas habis di chapter dua~

**baby reindeer : **maaf kalau masih merasa digantung di akhir cerita, dan terima kasih atas pujiannya!

**Kim Mika : **disini sudah dijelaskan konfliknya kenapa tapi maaf kalau belum mengerti juga ;;;_;;; gaya bahasanya enak dibaca? Terima kasih pujiannya!

**xxx : **lol, ya ini Hanhun~

**RaeMii : **tidak end kok, ini ada lanjutannya hehehe

**Kopi Luwak : **heum thankies for the praise~! I'll try hard not to mistyping too next time hehe, ini sudah di update ya~

**Destyrahmasari : **jangan panggil saya eonnie ;;; saya masih 16 tahun… terima kasih sudah suka dengan fic ini~

**ichizuki. takumi : **sudah dijelaskan kenapa Luhan galau disini pffft updatenya tidak lama kan?

**meyminimin : **terima kasih sudah bilang keren –walau saya yakin ini sama sekali tidak keren :3

**Cho Ai Lyn : **heum, semua sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini kan hehehe ini sudah dilanjut!

Ah selesai juga ;;;_;;; senang deh ada yang membaca fic seperti ini, walaupun fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus tapi saya akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi!

**Constructing reviews are needed!**

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Adieu!


End file.
